yugioh_clash_of_time_erasfandomcom-20200215-history
The fate of Duel Monsters!
(It was suppose be a normal day for Yugi Moto but one day Kaiba has requested a challenge from his rival Seto Kaiba who had the puzzle, Yugi once had the Millenium puzzle Yugi was heisted to wear it again anger by this Kaiba challenged Yugi to a duel) Kaiba: I have all I need to defeat you! (Kaiba has Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and Blue-Eyes Alternative Ultimate Dragon on the field) Yugi: I have the best strategy and the best team! (Yugi has Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Arkana Knight Joker, and Quintet Magician on the field) Yugi: Now Quintet Magician, attack Blue-Eyes Alternative Ultimate Dragon! Kaiba: Blue-Eyes Alternative Ultimate Dragon, Counter Attack! (Both monsters are destroyed) Yugi: Now I activate Dark Burning Magic! Kaiba: Dark Burning Magic!? Yugi: When I have Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl on the field, all your monsters are destroyed! (All of Kaiba’s monsters are destroyed, elsewhere Jaden Yuki who had just returned from his adventure was reunited with his all friends even Chazz who asked Jaden to duel he couldn't refuse the offer, they were in an arena, where Jaden once dueled his mentor Koyo Hibiki, a few turns passed and Chazz had the all mighty Armed Dragon LV10, and all Jaden had was Elemental HERO Bladedge) Chazz: Alright Armed Dragon, attack Elemental HERO Bladedge! (Armed Dragon blasted Bladedge. He was destroyed, but Jaden had a smirk on his face) Jaden: Heh, not bad, Chazz you've gotten better since graduation. You even brought out your big ace already. Chazz: Hmph, you know me. I always save my best for last so I'll end my turn so you can get on with your turn. (Before Jaden draws his card he looks at Chazz) Jaden: Say, Chazz. You wonder know how I won those duels against all those types of villains such as the Light of Destruction and Nightshroud? Chazz: I don't know, dumb luck? Jaden: Nah. Sometimes, it takes a lucky card to turn the tide of the battle. I'm no king of games, but I've got the heart of a king, so here it goes! (Jaden draws his card and looks at it) Jaden: Oh yeah! I activate Monster Reincarnation! By sending a card in my hand to my Graveyard, I can bring a monster in my graveyard to my hand, so I think I'll call Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird! Chazz: (laughs) So what if you got your birdy back? It changes nothing! (then Chazz remembers something) Chazz (thoughts): Wait a minute, the card he sent to the graveyard was Necroshade and if he has that card in there, then- Jaden: I can see the look on your face you know which card I'm taking about, Chazz, so now let's welcome him to the field: Elemental HERO Neos! (Elemental HERO Neos is summoned) Jaden: And since Necroshade's in my Graveyard, I was allowed to summon him to the field without making a sacrifice first. Chazz: Well, I hate to break it to you Slacker, but my Armed Dragon has more attack points than your Neos. Jaden: True but I have a card that can change that: the spell card Common Soul! This allows Neos to get attack points equal to the attack points of a Neo-Spacian I can summon and I get to summon Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird from my hand! (Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird was summoned) Chazz: AH! Not that card! Jaden: Yep and with that, Neos is getting a power up thanks to Common Soul! (Neo's attack points rose to 3300) Chazz: It's got more attack points! Jaden: But there's more - I activate Neos Force! This will give Neos even more attack points, to the tune of 800! (Neos' power rose to 4100) Bastion: Chazz is in for it now. Armed Dragon's Attack Point total is 3000. If he takes another 1100 from his attack, then it's all over for him. Syrus: That's enough for Jaden to win the duel! Tyranno Hassleberry: Send that dragon to extinction, Sarge! Jaden: You heard the man, Neos! Attack his Armed Dragon! Cosmic Crush! (Neos rose the air and charged his fist. He glares at Armed Dragon and charges at it. Then the scene shift to some time in the future where Yusei fudo once again had a certain nightmare luckily Jack offered to duel him so far the duel went left and right between the two) Jack: I place two cards face down and end my turn. You're up, Yusei. Yusei: Alright, I draw! (Yusei looks at the card and smirks at it) Yusei: I summon Debris Dragon! (Jack's smirk turned to shock) Jack: Debris Dragon!? Yusei: That's right, and thanks to Debris Dragon's ability, I can summon Sonic Chick from my Graveyard, since its Attack Points are 500 or less. (Sonic Chick flutters its wings as it was summoned) Jack: Why Sonic Chick? Surely it doesn't stand a chance against my Marauder. (Jack then realized something) Jack: Unless you're planning to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon, aren't you!? Yusei: You took those words right out of my mouth, Jack! Level 4 Debris Dragon, tune with Level 1 Sonic Chick and Level 3 Shield Warrior! (Debris Dragon became four green energy rings and Shield Warrior and Sonic Chick entered the gates, turning into white motes of light and a pillar of white light covered the scene) Yusei: Out of three come one and out of one comes great cosmic might! I Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon! (Yusei's best monster roared in glory as it was summoned) Crow: All right! That's what I'm talking about! Jack: Rats! Yusei: Now your Twin-Sword Marauder's a goner! Stardust Dragon, attack with Cosmic flare! (Stardust blasted Twin-Sword Marauder lowering Jack's life points by 900) Crow: All right! He destroyed Twin-Sword Marauder just like that! Yusei: I place one card face down and end my turn. Jack: Not bad. I knew you've still got it Yusei, and I was starting to worry if you weren't feeling good. Yusei: Don't worry about me Jack; I'm still standing and waiting Jack: Okay then I draw! First I activate the Trap Powerful Rebirth! (a trap is shown) Jack: With this, I can bring back Twin-Sword Marauder with more power. Next, I'll summon the Tuner monster Flare Resonator! Yusei: But why go though all that trouble to get that card back? Twin-Sword Marauder isn't even strong against stardust Dragon (then Yusei remembers something) Yusei: Unless! Jack: I take it you remember Powerful Rebirths special effect? Yusei: Who doesn't? Any monster revived by Powerful Rebirth gains 100 Attack and Defense points and its Level rises by one. Jack: That's right, Yusei. Now my Level 3 Flare Resonator tunes with my now Level 5 Twin-Sword Marauder! (Flare Resonator transforms into three rings of green energy that surrounds Twin-Sword Marauder, transforming it into five motes of light. A pillar of light shines above) Jack: Prepare to witness why I am known as the true King! I Synchro Summon my soul, Red Dragon Archfiend! (Red Dragon Archfiend lets loose a mighty roar as it emerges) Luna: No way! Jack just summoned Red Dragon Archfiend! Leo: Awesome! Red Dragon Archfiend's always looking so awesome as always! Jack: And thanks to Flare Resonator, Red Dragon Archfiend's getting 300 attack point boost! (Red Dragon Archfiend's attack soared to 3300) Yusei: Even so, Red Dragon Archfiend still doesn't have enough attack points to wipe out my Life Points. Jack: Don't worry, I always have a backup plan. I now activate the trap Overgain! This card gives Red Dragon Archfiend it needs! Yusei: Oh no! (Red dragon archfiends attack points rose to 4300) Crow: Now it's stronger than Stardust! Yusei: I'll guess I'll have to match that! I activating the Trap card Synchro Strike! It gives Stardust Dragon an extra 1500 attack points, 500 for every Synchro material I used to summon it. (Stardust Dragon's ATK rose to 4000) Jack: Sorry, Yusei. I'm afraid it's not enough. Red Dragon Archfiend, destroy Stardust Dragon! Go, Absolute Powerforce! (Red Dragon Archfiend's claw ignites and thrusts it at Stardust Dragon) Yusei: You're right, it is not enough. But this is! I banish Skill Successor from my Graveyard to activate its effect! Now Stardust Dragon gains 800 Attack Points for the rest of the turn. (A red aura surrounds Stardust Dragon, raising its ATK to 4800) Jack: 4800!? Yusei: More than enough to destroy Red Dragon Archfiend and end this duel! Stardust Dragon, counter with Cosmic Flare! (Stardust countered the attacked and charged at it's counterpart then in another place Yuma was dueling his rival Kite Tenjo) Kite: I gotta hand it to you, Yuma. You've improved. Yuma: Heh your not bad yourself Kite (Kite draws his card, then looks at it) Kite: Since I have no monsters, I'm allowed to summon this card! Photon Thrasher! (Kite's first monster was summoned: Photon Thrasher with 2100 attack points) Kite: And then I’ll summon Photon Chargeman! (Kite's second monster was summoned: Photon Chargeman with 1000 attack points) Kite: I overlay Photon Thrasher and Photon Chargeman! (Kite's two monsters flew into a small swirling red portal) Kite: With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon Starliege Lord Galaxion! Yuma: Why do you have that card out? I was sure you'd summon Galaxy-Eyes. Kite: Why tell you when I can show you! I activate Starliege Lord Galxion's ability! By using two Overlay Units, I can summon my greatest monster! Yuma: Wait, you're not gonna summon that card! Kite: That's right! Now bear witness a monster more savage than a supernova! With a cataclysmic force stronger than ten black holes put together! A cosmic scourge that vaporizes anything in its path: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! (The Dragon made of Galaxies roared at Yuma, In glory) Kite: Alright, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Attack Yuma's Gogogo Golem! Photon Stream of Destruction! Yuma: Sorry Kite, but Gogogo Golem isn't going anywhere, because his special ability allows him to survive once per turn. Kite: That's where you're wrong. I activate two spell cards! First is Galaxy Burst! By cutting my Photon Dragon's attack points in half, I can negate your golem's abilities. (Gogogo Golem's body is coated in a paralyzing electricity as Photon Dragon's attack points drop to 1500) Yuma: Aw nuts! But wait, that means your dragon's attack points are the same as my golem's defense points. It won't be able to destroy it. Kite: Wrong again, Yuma. It will destroy it, thanks to my second spell: Photon Trident. Not only does my Photon Dragon gain 700 attack points, but if its attack points are greater than your golem's defense points, then the difference is dealt to you as damage. Yuma: Say what?! (Galaxy-Eyes' attack destroys Gogogo Golem, dealing 700 points of damage to Yuma) Yuma: I may have lost my golem, but I still have my face-downs. Kite: You won't have them for long. Not once I activate Photon Trident's other effect. Since my dragon successfully dealt you damage, I can destroy one of your spell or trap cards! Yuma: Oh no! (A glowing trident appears and pierces one of Yuma's face-down cards, revealed as ) Yuma: Oh Come on! I need that card! Kite: Well all is fair in love and war, Yuma. Galaxion, destroy Gogogo Giant! (Galaxion destroys Gogogo Giant with a pair of slashes) Yuma: I activate the trap Guard Go! I should thank you, Kite, for destroying my giant. Kite: Why are you thanking me? Yuma: Because by destroying my Gogogo Giant, you allowed me to use this trap card to bring it back! (Gogogo Giant reappears in attack mode with 2000 attack points) Kite: So what? I can destroy that heap of rubble again. Yuma: Guess again. Guard Go has another effect. I get to summon another monster from my hand, like Gagaga Magician! (Gagaga Magician appears with 1500 attack points) Yuma: Ironic, isn't it? Your attempt to clear my field has helped set me up for the ultimate comeback. Kite: Impressive, Yuma. Let's see if that comeback of yours can take down my dragon. Your turn. (Kite places a card face-down to end his turn) Astral: Yuma, the time has come. Yuma: Yeah! Hope you're ready, Kite, because I am feeling the flow! (Yuma gets ready to draw his card and it starts to glow) Yuma: A true duelist can change the outcome of a duel! He can even generate the card he needs to draw! Go, Shining Draw! Kite: Orbital, you're getting all of this right? Orbital: E-e-every second, M-m-master Kite. Yuma: Perfect! I overlay Level 4 Gogogo Giant and Gagaga Magician! (Gogogo Giant and Gagaga Magician flew into a small galaxy) Yuma: With these two monsters, I build the Overlay Network! I Xyz Summon Gagaga Samurai (Gagaga Samurai appeared on the field) Yuma: Then I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn, to bring back Gagaga Cowboy (Gagaga Cowboy returned to the field) Yuma: Now I Overlay my Gagaga Cowboy and Gagaga Samurai in order to build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon, Number F0: Utopic Future (Utopic Future is summoned to the field) Yuma: Hey, Utopic Future, lets win this duel. Kite: How so? Yuma: By playing the spell Utopia Sword! This gives Utopic Future an extra 800 attack points! (One of Utopia's swords glow, raising its attack points to 3300) Yuma: And next, I activate Xyz Unit! This gives Utopic Future an Extra 200 attack points for each of its Rank. Kite: Impressive move. But there's just one problem: if you attack Galaxy-Eyes, then both of our monsters are banished. Not only that, for every Overlay Unit your Xyz monster loses, it gains 500 attack points. Yuma: I'm well aware of that. Which is why I banish Breakthrough Skill from my graveyard to activate its effect! Kite: What?! Yuma: Thanks to Breakthrough Skill, your Photon Dragon's special abilities are on lockdown! (Galaxy-Eyes loses its glow) Yuma: Yeah! Yuma: Utopic Future, attack Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! (Utopia gets ready to attack) Kite: I'm afraid I can't let you do that. I activate the Trap Lumenize! Yuma: Not that! Kite: Yes, Yuma. Lumenize not only stops your attack, but my Photon Dragon gains Utopic Future’s attack points. All 4100 of them. (Galaxy-Eyes roars as its attack skyrockets to 7100) Mizar: That monster's power is beyond anything I've seen before! Kite: Face it, Yuma. You're done. Yuma: Not just yet. Kite: Huh? Yuma: I activate the spell Double or Nothing! Not only does Utoptic Future's attack points double, it gets to attack again! (Utopia's swords glow and grow longer as its attack points rise to 8200) Yuma: And there's more. I activate Light Wing Shield! Thanks to this, if my monster's attack is negated, then Utopia's attack points double once more! (Utopia's swords and wings glow brighter as its attack points jettison to 16,400) Kite: 16,400 attack points?! Yuma: More than enough to wipe out the last of your life points! Utopic Future , attack Galaxy-Eyes! Rising Sun Light Wing Slash! (Then another flash shows Yuya Sakaki dueling Declan Akaba Declan after returning from the past the two began a rematch duel so far the duel was going left and right, Like a seesaw at one point Yuya thought he got the upper hand, But Declan countered with every blow, Declan had three monsters the first one was a fusion monster, D/d/d Flame King Genghis, the Second one was a synchro monster, D/d/d Gust King Alexander the third monster was an, XYZ monster Wave King Caesar and Declan's final monster was a pendulum monster called D/d/d/ Doom King Armageddon, luckily Yuya was able to escape their attack with evasion) Declan: I place two cards face down, and end my turn! Skip: You gotta admit, Declan hasn't been slacking in 6 months Skip: You gotta admit, Declan hasn't been slacking since these past 3 months. Gong: Declan still knows how, to keep you on your toes Tate: Even so, Yuya always has a backup plan. Yuya: I'm impressed, Declan. You've improved since our last duel. Declan: I should say the same about you, Yuya. Ever since you've got hold of the four Dimension Dragons, your dueling has improved. Yuya: That's right, and if I hadn't taken control when Z-ARC attacked, he would've destroyed everything. Declan: Exactly. So let's see what you're made of! Yuya: Okay, Declan. Get ready for a spectacle like never before! I draw! (Yuya draws his card and sees Timegazer Magician) Yuya: Perfect! I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician. I'm taking control of this duel starting now! (Stargazer Magician and Time gazer magician appear in the Pendulum Zones) Yuya: I'm allowed to summon monsters from Level 2 through 7 all at the same time. (Zuzu smiles when she sees Yuya preparing to Pendulum Summon.) Yuya: Swing far, Pendulum. Carve the arc of victory! My monsters are ready to swing into action! (Five light shoot out of a pink portal above) Yuya: Drop on in, Performapal Dropgallop! Scratch your way to victory, Performapal Silver Claw! Spin and win, Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron! Prove your honor, Peformapal Handsamuraiger! Turn up the heat, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! (Yuya's five monsters appear) Allie: Five monsters at once! Amazing! Frederick: Yuya's moves are giving me goose pickles. Declan: Five monsters. You sure know how to up your game, Yuya. Yuya: Thanks, Declan. And that was just the beginning. Since Dropgallop was Pendulum Summoned, I can draw a card for every Performapal on my field, for a total of four cards. (Yuya draws four cards) Yuya: And trust me, Declan - these four cards will pave the way to victory. I overlay Level 4 Silver Claw and Handsamuraiger to build the Overlay Network! (Silver Claw and Handsamuraiger turn into energy and enter a swirling portal) Yuya: Cloaked in shadows and relentless in its objective, I call upon the most dangerous of dragons! Yuya/Yuto: I Xyz Summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! (Yuto's dragon appears with a mighty roar) Declan: Dark Rebellion. I'm sure what's next. Yuya: That's right. Level 2 Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron tunes Level 5 Performapal Dropgallop! (Odd-Eyes Synchron turns into two green energy rings that surround Dropgallop, turning it into five motes of light) Yuya: Beat your wings to whip up a whirlwind of destruction! (A pillar of light shines above) Yuya/Yugo: I Synchro Summon Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! (Yugo's dragon flies overhead with a roar) Declan: (thoughts) Three down, one to go. Yuya: And last, but certainly not least, I activate the Spell card Pendulum Fusion! I can fuse Pendulum monsters from my field or Pendulum Zones. Declan: You can Fusion Summon with monsters in your Pendulum Zones? Yuya: That's right! I fuse Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician in my Pendulum Zones! And together, these two will form the most diabolical botanical ever seen! (Both Magicians swirl into an orb of light) Yuya/Yuri: I Fusion Summon! The vicious, voracious and venomous Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! (Yuri's dragon roars as it appeared) Aille: Yuya now has, Four dragons! Yuya: Alright, Dark Rebellion active your special ability, By using an overlay unit, Dark Rebellion gets half of Cesar's attack points! (Dark Rebellion drains Cesar's attack points, and Dark Rebellion rose to 3400) Yuya: And i'll use that same ability twice! Declan: What!? (Dark Rebellion used it's ability again, Getting more attack points 4400) Declan: 4400 attack points!? Yuya: Next i active Starving venom's ability Starving venom will now take, Flame king's attack points and make them his own! (Starving venom's attack rose to 6800) Yuya: And now it's time for the grand finale! I play the trap Unite as one! (Yuya shows the trap card, Showing the Four Dimension Dragons roaring in Harmony) Yuya: And this gives Odd-eyes, All the attack points of my Dragon! (Odd-eyes's attacks rose to 21200 attack points) Declan: 21200 attack points!? Gong: That's enough to beat Declan Zuzu: Go! Yuya Yuya: Alright first we'll strike, With Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon attack wave king Cesar! Yuya and Yuto: Mauling Mandible Charge! (Dark Rebellion destroyed Wave King Cesar drooping Declan's life points to 2700) Yuya: And now It's your turn Clear wing! Attack King Alexander! Declan: But their attack points are the same! Yuya: But that's about to change, When i play this certain trap Declan: Wings of Misdirection!? Yuya: That's right, Declan this gives Clear wing Synchro Dragon, A 800 attack point power up! (Clear wing's attack rose to 3300) Yuya and Yugo: GO! Clear Synchro Dragon! Attack Guest King, Alexander! Spin-Storm Sky Strike! (Clear Wing destroyed Guest King Alexander, Declan's life points drooped to 2300) Yuya: Next up, Is Starving venom! Yuya and Yuri: GO! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon Attack, Flame king Genghis! (Starving Venom Fusion destroyed Flame King Genghis, Declan's life points drooped 1500) Skip, Zuzu and Gong: GO! Yuya! Yuya: Odd eyes attack Armageddon, And end this duel Spiral Flame Strike! Declan: THINK AGAIN! Yuya! I play unite as one as well! Yuya: SAY WHAT!? Declan: Only my trap banshies, My three mighty kings, and their attack points go to Armageddon! (Armageddon's attack points to 9900) Yuya: Even so, You lose any way Declan Declan: Unless i find, an action card! Yuya: Oh No you don't! (Declan ran to find an action, with Yuya going after him, Meanwhile Odd-eyes began his attack on, Armageddon) Skip: Quick Yuya! Find an action card before Declan does! (Declan saw, an Action card just as he was about collect it) Yuya: Yonik! Declan: Hey! (Yuya took it in time) Yuya: I play the action card Over Sword, This card not only allows me to, Give Odd eyes more attack points, But you can't negate the attack Declan! (Declan gasped in complete, Shock and horror) Tate: Yeah! He got the action card, Before Declan Gong: Now Yuya, Has a chance of winning (Yuya smiles as he gets ready to end this but just then a portal opens out of nowhere one final flash shows Playmaker being chased by two mysterious Troopers while on duel boards) Strange Trooper: There's nowhere left to run Playmaker! Playmaker: You think I'm scared of you? I know you who you are your the emperors lap dogs! Grunt 2: WHAT!? how the world did you- Playmaker: I'm the sages of times Student! Grunt 1: Student!? Playmaker: Yes and I'll show you why go! Decode talker attack the first Grunt and as for you Firewall eXceed Dragon attack the second Grunt! Grunt 2: This is gonna hurt! (the two monsters attacked the two grunts as they fell off their duel boards Playmaker went down to them) Playmaker: Why did the emperor send you after me give me an answer! Grunt 1: Answer huh? Then look behind you (Playmaker turns around and sees a 3rd grunt fishing preparations on the bomb) Grunt 3: All units fall in shadow bomb Network is in place (then monitors appeared before the third grunt as he sees other grunts in different worlds) Grunt: Shadow Bomb Doom set Another Grunt: Shadow Bomb G set Grunt: Shadow Bomb 4D in place and counting Grunt: ARC-V Bomb activated count down is going down sir Vrains Grunt: Excellent work return to base do not engage the duelist Grunts: YES SIR! Playmaker: Stop why is your master doing this!? Vrains Grunt: Tell the boss when you get there Playmaker! (The grunt presses a button on the bomb and it beeps as Playmaker decides to run for it other worlds tried to stop the countdown but it was no good) (ARC-V world) Declan: The timer is going down and fast we have to leave! (The ARC-V cast tried to make a run for it but no luck as the other worlds shared this fate entering the shadow realm!) Category:Scripts Category:3 Worlds combine and unite